


Freckles

by 5021ZAIN



Series: Chuckles and Goldilocks... and Freckles! [2]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Love, Romance, Upstead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5021ZAIN/pseuds/5021ZAIN
Summary: Looking for a nickname? Ask Trudy Platt.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Series: Chuckles and Goldilocks... and Freckles! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925497
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> A part from little Seb, I don't own sh!t, it's all Dick Wolf's.

" **S** ebby, can you please stop pulling my hair?" Hailey heavily sighed, climbing the stairs of the 21st District with her son on her left hip and two pizza boxes in her right hand.

The two-year-old looked at her with a tiny grin, but eventually decided to behave. 

An officer who was exiting the building kept the door open for them and Hailey shot a grateful smile at him, mumbling a "Thank you," and finally going in. 

She immediately spotted Sergeant Platt at her desk, but the woman had her head bowed, probably focused on some paperwork.

Platt lifted her gaze up when she heard the pizza boxes being placed onto the desk surface.

"Didn't know you worked for a pizza delivery, Goldilocks," she mumbled with a blank expression. "Are you training Freckles too?" she asked sarcastically, referring to Sebastian – _Freckles_ was Platt's designated nickname for him – and stroking his soft cheek with her finger.

Sebastian smiled at the woman, greeting her by waving his hand.

Hailey was off duty that day because Sebastian had to get his first tetanus shot; Jay was usually the one who took the kid to his doctor appointments, but since this time it involved a vaccine shot, Hailey decided to cover it this time, knowing how uncomfortable Jay was around needles.

"Yeah, he better start working for his college tuition, – Hailey played along – I heard it's a slow day for the guys upstairs," she added, adjusting Sebastian on her hip. He was small but also kind of heavy.

"Voight is with Crawford and I gave the others all the paperwork they always think they don't have to do. It's always fun to see their bored faces," Trudy informed Hailey, still keeping her expression blank. Her poker face was honestly undefeatable.

Hailey chuckled at her words, "Well, I brought pizza for them, feel free to join us…" she casually invited her.

Trudy pushed the button to buzz them up and took the pizza boxes, intending to help the blonde woman. Hailey smiled at her gratefully and they headed upstairs to the bullpen.

When they finally made it there, "Hi, kittens," Hailey greeted her colleagues and friends, making all heads turn towards her. Their surprised expressions quickly shifted into softer ones at the sight of the kid in Hailey's arms.

Sebastian Eoin Halstead was a charmer just like his father and immediately won his aunts and uncles' heart the moment he was born, even before that. 

The bullpen was a familiar place to him, so Hailey didn't think twice about letting him down on his feet so he could walk around.

He looked around the room and recognized the faces, smiling and waving his hand at them. 

"Is that my favorite Halstead?" Kevin asked rhetorically, getting up from his seat and taking the kid in his big arms.

"Hi, Kev," Sebastian greeted him, giving him a tight hug. Right after Will, Kevin was his favorite uncle.

"Aw, isn't he the cutest?!" Vanessa gushed, looking at the two with heart eyes. 

Adam's face lit up when he saw the two pizza boxes in Platt's hand: "You don't actually hate us, huh?" he muttered, showing a smirk and giving the woman a kiss on the cheek, taking the boxes from her.

Trudy rolled her eyes at him, "One, no, I actually hate you youngsters. Especially you, Ruzek. Pizza was Hailey's idea. Two, that was _very_ unprofessional," she mumbled, referring to the small peck, but Adam swore her cheek got a bit red. 

Leaned on Hailey's desk, "Three?" asked Jay, who was observing the scene very interested. 

"I don't need a third point, Chuckles." that being said, Trudy quickly went downstairs.

Jay and Hailey exchanged an amused expression. She then approached him, leaving her coat on his empty desk and then went to him, squeezing his shoulder to say hi. No way they were going to kiss in front of the others – Ruzek would've never shut up about it. 

After Sebastian greeted all his uncles and aunts – Vanessa actually kept him for extra time – he finally went where his father was. Hailey helped him take his coat off and saw Sebastian proudly showing Jay his arm.

"Daddy, look!" he exclaimed, pointing to the band-aid that was placed just below his shoulder, where he got the vaccine shot.

"Hey, buddy, that looks sick!" Jay extended his arm and placed the kid on his lap, analysing the covered skin. "You okay? Did it hurt you? Hails, did it hurt him?" he apprehensively asked them both. 

Sebastian eagerly shook his head no, "I strong, daddy," he said, furrowing his brows, almost offended by his dad's insinuation. Jay chuckled at him and then kissed the top of his head, "I know you are, buddy."

Hailey laughed at the kid, "Nah, he didn't even blink. The doctor said that for the rest of the day his arm might feel a bit numb, though," she explained.

Vanessa approached them, handing them their plates with the pizza slices on it. Jay and Hailey said their "Thank you" at the same time, which caused Sebastian to look at them with curiosity and then repeat after them, making the three adults chuckle.

Vanessa smiled at the cuteness; maybe she was biased because she was his godmother, but Sebastian was the most adorable kid she'd ever seen. She stroked his cheek and then joined the rest of the unit – Kim was scolding Adam for the uncivilized way in which he was eating that pizza while Kevin looked at them flabbergasted –, deciding to give the little family some alone time.

They started eating and then Jay eventually slid his chair, getting closer to Hailey. "Something tells me you missed me today, mh," she teased him, referring to the desk shift.

Jay shrugged but nodded, sighing, "What did _your_ doctor say?" he asked her. Sebastian wasn't the only one who had a doctor appointment that day: Hailey actually made a stop to her gynecologist, with whom she talked about stopping with her birth control pills and just did a quick but general check-up.

"Everything seemed to be fine, but I have to wait a few days for the final blood results," she explained, taking a bite of her pizza.

"Mh," Jay nodded in a very Voight-like manner. Hailey noticed his furrowed brows and slightly concerned expression, "Hey – she managed to make him look at her – It's fine, it's just a routine thing," she showed him a reassuring smile, squeezing his thigh.

Jay was about to reply, but stayed silent when he saw their son abruptly take his shoes off: he tilted his head and looked at him, "What are you even doing?" he asked him with an amused smile. The kid had developed this new habit of not wanting to wear shoes for some odd and unknown reasons.

Sebastian ignored his question, but got up on his feet, still on Jay's lap. He got closer to his father's face, wrapping his arms around his neck and leaning towards his ear. "Can I have cookies?" he whispered to him only but not really because Hailey could hear him loud and clear.

"Cookies?" asked Jay.

"Oh, hell no, he already had cookies in the car, – Hailey intruded – you think you're slick, huh?" she slightly shook Sebastian's hand.

The toddler's demeanor quickly changed: Sebastian pouted and rudely tried to get his mother's hand off of his, turning around to smack it. 

Hailey didn't even have the time to react, that "Hey!" she heard Jay's firm voice. Between the two of them, Jay was usually the good cop with Sebastian, Hailey was more strict with him, but that didn't mean he could tolerate everything and anything. He certainly didn't tolerate Sebastian hitting people only because he didn't get what he wanted.

Sebastian watched his father's serious expression that was kind of matching his and, beside the circumstances, it was cute to notice the resemblance between them.

He quickly lowered his gaze but, "Look at me," Jay gently lifted his chin, "You do not hit people, you hear me? Now you're _definitely_ not getting any cookies," he muttered annoyed.

Hearing Jay's last words, Sebastian's blue eyes became watery. He climbed off of his father's legs and walked away, slightly sniffling. Sebastian went to Kevin, who of course welcomed him in his arms, and then pointed at his parents when asked why he was upset.

Jay rubbed his eyes and sighed, "Can't wait till he's a teenager," he sarcastically mumbled to himself, stretching in his chair. "Kudos to you, being the bad cop here sucks," he added, leaning on his – well, Hailey's – desk.

Hailey observed her fiancé and took his hand, sweetly caressing it. "Don't worry about him, he's been cranky the whole day," she explained, already knowing that Jay was feeling guilty for making him cry. 

Sometimes he hesitated a bit with being strict with Sebastian because he was scared to cross a certain line and make his son detest him. 

Jay nodded, unconvinced, but he decided to let it go for the moment. He asked her if she wanted some coffee and when she nodded in response, he got up and went to the break room to start the coffee pot: doing paperwork was the most boring part of his job, he needed the caffeine to enhance his will to live a little bit.

He leaned on the counter and waited a few minutes, just the right time for the coffee to be ready, and when he was done pouring the dark beverage into two different mugs, he saw the door of the break room being opened.

Jay turned his head towards it and saw Sebastian looking at him. The kid had his index finger in his mouth, gnawing on it – a thing he often did whenever he wasn't completely sure of or comfortable with the situation in front of him – and was watching him with wide eyes. 

Sebastian walked to his father and tapped his leg, requesting his full attention. Jay crouched down to his height, "Hey."

The kid pouted, still conflicted, but decided to talk, "Daddy, I sorry, okay?" he said sincerely, lowering his gaze to his socks – yes, he _still_ had his shoes off. Jay smiled at him, "I know buddy, come here," he replied before pulling him into a tight hug and kissing him on the top of his head, ruffling his hair. "It's all good, okay? But hitting people is not cool, alright?" he asked, earning a convincing nod from Sebastian, who enlaced his arms around his neck.

Jay stood up with him and was met by Hailey's bright smile, she had a tender look in her eyes and was just thinking about how lucky she felt for having those two guys in her life. "Aren't you two cute?" she commented, approaching them and giving Sebastian a kiss on the cheek and squeezing Jay's arm.

Sebastian had already apologized to his mom, who'd told him that whenever he was ready he needed to do the same with Jay as well. 

"The cutest," Jay replied to Hailey with a knowing smirk, pinching her sides and making her slightly jump.

"I'll cut your fingers, Jay," she protested.

Jay leaned towards her ear, making sure his voice was super low and Sebastian couldn't hear them: "That's not exactly what you were saying last night," he mumbled with his brows raised, an evil grin on his lips.

Hailey scoffed, her cheeks got immediately red: "You're lucky we just taught our son that hitting people is bad," she mumbled, narrowing her blue eyes at him. "You're not getting away with it though," she tried to threaten him but Jay was having too much fun. In fact, "Oh, I can't wait to see that," he continued his sketch, shooting a smirk at the blonde.

"That's the point, _buddy_. You're not seeing nor touching anything," Hailey retorted, winking at him. She didn't wait for his answer and just exited the break room, leaving Jay with a confused and quite scared expression on his face: "Wait, what?" 

Sebastian casually giggled at his father's frown, gently patting his cheek, "It's all good, okay?" he repeated what he was told just a few minutes earlier. Jay bursted out laughing, shaking his head at the toddler's humor.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, how are you doing? I hope everything's okay!  
> Well, I decided to create this new series called "Chuckles and Goldilocks... and Freckles!" and it's basically about Upstead + little Sebastian. I really enjoy writing about their little family and since I don't really have a specific plot in mind for a long fic, I felt like regrouping the different OS into a series wouldn't be a bad idea.  
> Let me know what you think of this OS – if I have to be honest with y'all, I like it only partially, I feel like it's too chaotic and doesn't really make sense. I had do to something for this writer's block of mine though, so here we are. Feel free to express what you guys think about it.  
> Thanks for sharing your precious time with me. Stay happy and healthy (I stole that one, oopsie!)


End file.
